


Making Excuses

by Irrealis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrealis/pseuds/Irrealis
Summary: Carl smiled at him and Bryan was instantly transported back in time to being seventeen.





	Making Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> A treat for Multifandom Drabble Exchange. I love this ship.

Carl smiled at him and Bryan was instantly transported back in time to being seventeen, spotty and making excuses to sit closer to his brother's college teammate.

He'd confessed his confusion to his own teammate, and Chris had assured him that it was normal to admire other men, particularly hockey players, that it didn't make him gay or anything. Bryan wanted to _be_ Carl Hagelin, Chris explained.

Looking at Hagelin now, eight years later and no longer a virgin, Bryan could now unequivocally tell the Chris of his memory that he was wrong.

Bryan was _definitely_ attracted to Carl Hagelin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bryan Rust's high school teammate Chris is completely fictional, but [baby Bryan and Carl hanging out in 2009](http://sparcck.tumblr.com/post/164953719769/bbrusty-and-bbhags-in-2009-and-for-more-yelling) is not.


End file.
